Confederation of Species Alliance
by SpecH82
Summary: "Sir- A new message arrived from Highcom..." He watched Jones clear his throat before continuing. "It's seems like they've decided to Activate Flood protocol sir". Marcus felt a shiver run down his back.
1. Shanxi

_Ah, to __hell__ with you!_

\- James Raynor

**Shanxi**

3525 A.D. February 3

Captain Marcus Jenkins of the Shanxi joint defense fleet was not having a good day. Hell the last few hours was pushing his ever building migraine to no ends. Soon he'd have to visit the med bay for proper medication. Hell no wonder. First contact, going sour again. The irony of it all, was the fact that today, on the day. it was one thousand years since first contact occurred with the old Covenant on Harvest. The second contact, that a patrol group initiated on February third outside of Reach borders, four hundred and twenty five years ago ended well. The Protoss and to the UNSC's surprise, Human allies from the Terran Republic joined the UNSC and the Covenant Republic after months of official meetings that culminated with the creation of the, Confederation of Species Alliance or CFSA for short.

Marcus sighed, closed his eyes and started to rub his temples for a few minutes. His headache reseeding a little. Snap's his eyes open and takes a glance around the bridge of the _FSA Dawn of war _the newly built planetary defense class ship, meant to act as a mobile Command ship for all naval and planetary forces in and around a system, while a command center planet side acts like a backup. In case of the unlikely scenario that the defense fleet was destroyed.

The crew of the bridge was performing its duty admirably. Marcus sighted and turned towards the communications officer. "Jones, ETA on reinforcements?"

Watching the com-officer spin around in his chair, noticing his weary eyes, Marcus asks. "What is it Jones?"

He notices Jones take a deep-breath before clarifying what's going on. "ETA one hour Captain... And..."

Marcus rubs his stub on his chin with his right hand. "Spit it out Jones... What's bothering you?" The bridge goes quiet, seems every one, are interested in what Jones has to say, fine with Marcus though, he doesn't keep secrets from his bridge-crew if he isn't ordered to do so.

"Sir... A new message arrived from Highcom..." He watched Jones clear his throat before continuing. "It's seems like they've decided to Activate Flood protocol sir".

Marcus felt a shiver run down his back. Highcom only activated Flood protocol if the treat was deemed high enough or in case of a launch point for an invasion force, since the Flood protocol is basically what it says, you send enough ships to flood the system in firepower and manpower.

Marcus shook his head before answering. "Why would they do that Jones?"

Jones scanned the surrounding crew before settling on the Captain again "Sir it seems like the CFSA ruling body together with High command has decided to I quote... End this new treat before it even has a chance to begin". Jones shakes his head before giving the last part of the message. "As such, the CFSA and Highcom has decided to send twenty thousand FSA ships with additional five thousand ships from every member government". Jones look Marcus straight in his eyes. "Sir that means twenty thousand FSA ships. Then five thousand ships from the Terran Republic, five thousand ships from the Protoss Protectorate, Five thousand ships from the UNSC and finally five thousand ships from the Covenant Republic. That's a total of forty thousand ship's Captain, with support crew, vehicles, infantry, special operations soldiers, air support... Well you know sir".

Marcus rubbed his temples and slowly exhaled, before wording what everyone on the bridge thought. "This is more than overkill... it borders on insanity" Marcus locked eyes with every crew member on the bridge before continuing. "You all know what this, with all things considered means... Confederation of species alliance has effectively declared total war on the Turian Hierarchy... So people, total war for shooting down a research vessel by what in all likelihood was a mistake... Or maybe it wasn't, still I hope the Turians and their allies as stated in their codex that we captured and translated, begs for forgiveness for their mistakes, because we as a part of the FSA forces shall give no quarters and do our duty to the end". Marcus raised his voice at the last part of his speech, effectively raising the morale of his crew.

In his mind he thought the Turians and their allies on the citadel council would and will burn for every single CFSA member that got killed by their unprovoked attack and destruction of the science vessel _TRN Intelligence wins the day._

**END**

AN: Now this story will not play buddy, buddy with the council, I've read a story called overkill before and while its good, I haven't seen an update for it, for a while, so decided to start something like this myself... Besides, there is so many play nice with the council and jump into the mass effect time line and pretty much tells the story of some kind of "other Shepard" like he/she is a Spartan or a Space Marine or whatever and in the end Ash or Kaidan dies on Virmire anyway and so on, it makes no difference in the end... or the story plays nice with the citadel, now I'm not saying these stories are boring, quite the contrary if they are well written, but there are too many of them, with so few differences it makes me want to puke sometimes.

So if you have any questions then ask and ill answer when I have time! :)


	2. Arrival

_Wow. Does that mean their gonna send some backup for us?_

\- James Raynor

**Arrival**

3525 A.D. February 10

Captain Marcus Jenkins of the Shanxi joint defense force, had a hectic week. Reinforcements had arrived every day since the Turian Hierarchy had fired the first shots. From every corner in CFSA-Space. Right now Shanxi's space looked crowded, yet more where on the way, when Flood protocol was activated well... Marcus knew this amount of ships was nothing compared to how it would be, at the end, and as the Captain over the planetary defense class ship in this sector of space, it was his job to organize everything and right now he was in a hurry. Highcom had notified him, just mere moments ago, that the CFSA's forth fleet would be arriving shortly. Marcus had his hands full.

Lucky for him every defense class ship like the _FSA Dawn of war _came with a next generation smart AI installed, as if reading his mind, Athena's avatar materialized besides Marcus chair to his right, the days of dedicated holographic tables of the old UNSC was over, with the inclusion of the Protoss into the Confederation of Species Alliance, the holographic technology had jumped centuries for Humanity, as shown by the simple fact that Athena could materialize her avatar anywhere on the ship, even outside, on the hull, if she so desired.

Marcus turned towards Athena, her beautiful avatar was the same size of a human of 1.72 meters. since Athena had a love for Cortana, the Smart AI of Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117, savior of the UNSC, the demon of the old covenant, slayer of flood and the bane of the Didact.

She had decided to copy Cortana's way of dressing, as a way of showing reverence, which meant there were no clothes, only code covering her more important parts and the only difference between Athena and Cortana was the fact that, as Cortana had been purple/blue colored, Athena used red as a base, and compared to Cortana's short hair, Athena hair reaches all the way down to her lower back.

"Athena, is the space in front of the mass relay cleared for the arrival of forth fleet?" Marcus asked while scrolling down on his data-pad, checking the position of all the ships in and around Shanxi space.

"They space is clear Captain!" Athena's smooth and clear voice sang in response.

Marcus locked eyes with Athena's avatar. "Very good Athena. E.T.A. of the fleet?".

"Ten minutes Marcus, I have eyes on them, via the slipspace recon probe that's been positioned between Shanxi and Harvest as a early warning system back in 3240, the fleet is massive Captain". Athena Snapped her fingers on her right hand and the massive display in front of the bridge activated and showed the glory of the forth fleet for everyone at the bridge to see.

Marcus felt himself holding his breath, it was a reflex, to the sight in front of him, the fleet was massive, he already knew that, but knowing in your head what is and seeing it, is another thing all together, forth fleet had a nick name, Heavy fleet.

No wonder Marcus thought, ten thousand ships all in all, with the latest technology incorporated, joint species crew and the pride of the CFSA. Noticing something odd Marcus held his breath. No it couldn't be, it shouldn't be finished before next year.

"Athena, magnify the screen at point 44.5!" Marcus felt the word coming out of his mouth in a whisper.

Athena complied, the picture blurred and then rematerialized at the middle of the formation. The sight was beautiful to Marcus and he could hear sharp intakes of breath all around the bridge. He couldn't blame them, he felt the same. It was the new flag-ship of the forth fleet; it was supposed to be in dry-docking, for another year.

The ship in question was escorted by nothing less than twenty CSO-Class supercarrier.

CSO-Class supercarriers, where the pride of the old Covenant and rightly so, Marcus thought. At a size of 28.960 kilometers in length, 11.447 kilometers in width and 3.563 in height/depth.

Armed with energy projectors, plasma turrets, pulse laser turrets and plasma torpedoes the ship was armed to the teeth, and that's just the ships armament, one shouldn't never forget the Army and Navy residing inside the ship, hundreds of thousands of troops and vehicles for support.

No wonder the old UNSC trembled in their collective boots when the CSO-Class supercarrier spearheaded an attack. Marcus mused.

That changed in 2557. Humanity at that time commissioned the first Infinity-class ship. The _UNSC Infinity_ launched. At a length of 5.694 kilometers in length, 833,3 meters in width and 1.041 kilometers in height/depth. It was the biggest ship ever built by man. It was a technological marvel, which closed the gap between the UNSC and the Covenant. Though smaller in tonnage, it was speculated at the time, that the Infinity-class could hold its own, in a one on one with a CSO-Class supercarrier.

In 2565 that thought was proven true, at the battle of Doisac, homeworld of the Jiralhanae, last stronghold of the Covenant remnants and the burial place of the last San'shyuum or Prophet as their races, infamous name is.

Two newly built Infinity-class ships participated at the battle of Doisac, single handedly they destroyed one CSO-Class supercarrier each, before they had to leave the battlefield for repairs since both ships suffered heavy damage. But the destruction of two of the enemies, last CSO-Class supercarriers worked as motivation for the rest of the fleet.

Ending the space battle, within hours, after both ships where destroyed.

Doisac never saw any ground combat, the enemy world was surrounded and with no reinforcement available, since there weren't any. The threat of continues orbital bombardment got the unconditional surrender of the brutes and their allies, effectively ending the threat from the Covenant remnants once and for all.

UNSC had true peace for the first time since Harvest.

Marcus was still watching the screen, while thinking about the Convenant – Human war. He had read all about it at the naval academy. Now he thought, we are at a new breakthrough in ship building and technology with the same effect as the _UNSC-Infinity_ had at the end of the Covenant war. These thought worked their way in Marcus mind, while he watched the first ever Human, Covenant and Protoss ship glide smoothly trough slipspace along side its personal escort.

The ship has the Covenant bulbous front design and the sleek Protoss design incorporated into one prototype ship, and colored with the typical golden color that Protoss ships are famous for. The ship wasn't the biggest in the CFSA-Navy, but it's the best equipped technologically. It's a prototype ship, exactly as the _UNSC-Infinity_ where back in the day. At a length of 10.452 kilometers, 4.669 kilometers in width and 1.442 Kilometers in height/depth it's officially the biggest ship built by human hands.

Marcus thoughts were interrupted by Athena, the display turned off and the forward blast shields opened, giving the humans on the bridge of the _FSA Dawn of war _direct view of the space in front of their stations, the glass covering the forward port kept the vacuum of space outside, together with the energy shield.

"E.T.A. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. NOW" Athena's voice blared throughout the bridge.

True to her word, far away from the _FSA Dawn of war_ the first slipspace portal began to form. Then another one and another one and another in rippling effect, like bouncing flat stones on calm water. ripped open the very fabric of space, until the entire fleet emerged, the sight of it all was something that was hard to describe if you weren't there, one second the space was empty, the next then thousand ship emerged from slipspace portals, like ghosts.

"Sir, signal received from the flagship, _FSA Aurora_ patching it trough now!"

Marcus listened to the female voice that emerged trough the speaker one the bridge, usually everything would go through the communication specialist at his station, but this was different. So Marcus decided to take the call himself and let the entire crew on the Dawn listen in, so he told Athena to patch it in, throughout the entire ships speaker system.

"_**This is Admiral Draper of the FSA Aurora to FSA Dawn of war. Over!"**_ A light pitched female voice sounded over the speakers.

Now Draper was a name Marcus knew well, the voice sounded like it belonged to a child, but he knew she is one of the best. She would have to be, since she commanded forth fleet.

"_**FSA Aurora, we read you loud and clear. Over!" **_Came Marcus reply.

"_**FSA Aurora request jump coordinates for phase two of Operation landowner. Over!"**_ Same voice requested with a little more steel behind the words.

"_**FSA Aurora, FSA Dawn of war, transferring coordinates now. Over!" **_Answered while gave a quick nod to Athena to begin.

"_**FSA Aurora receiving coordinates. Preparing for slip-space jump. Over!" **_Draper answered.

"_**FSA Aurora, Understood, GOOD LUCK and GOOD HUNTING forth fleet. Over and out from FSA Dawn of war"**_ Marcus watched new slip-space portals open and the entire forth fleet vanish from view.

**END**

AN: holy fu.. First chapter got more reviews than I thought I would get, also more follows and favorites then I though, since there is so few of these kind of... stump on the citadel, stories on fanfiction, so I thought they weren't that popular… Seems I was wrong in that assumption.

Thanks for all the favorites and follows and reviews.

So if you have any questions then ask and ill answer when I have time! :)


	3. Oops Too bad

_You made us __all__ into monsters._

\- Sarah Kerrigan

**Oops... Too bad**

3525 A.D. February 18

"Commander we have arrived at the other relay". The words of the Turian navigator, forced Commander Tyzuris out of his brooding.

"All ships accounted for?" Came Tyzuris reply.

"Yes Commander, all ships coming out of the relay are forming up around us" The smooth reply from the navigator, showed her training.

Navigator Irin had graduated top of her class, three months ago. Females in the Turian navy where rare, not unheard of, but rare. Females usually ended up as infantry or medics and were more common in those fields.

Change in the politics on Pavalen, made it possible for females to join the navy where a few years ago, that would have been almost unheard of.

Tyzuris couldn't care less if his crew where male or female, he expected the same from both genders, results were all that mattered.

So far the young navigator had delivered, exceptionally well he might add.

"Commander, we are moving towards Invictus" Came the report.

Invictus, Tyzuris mused, he were sent to protect the planet from a threat he knew almost nothing about, the best part, was the fact that half the population on Invictus were criminals one way or another.

But Commander Tyzuris had his orders and Turians follow orders to the letter.

His orders where simple, reinforce the local patrol group against an unknown threat, that may or may not, make an incursion into this system, the system being Caestus system that is.

"Commander- something is wrong" That brought Tyzuris out of his musing.

"What is it navigator?" His clear replay could be heard all around the bridge.

"Well Commander. I'm trying to get a connection with patrol group 48, without any success - Not even a whisper, it's like - they've just gone up in smoke Commander".

This put Tyzuris stomach in a spin and he went from half relaxed to full alert in a heartbeat.

"And Commander, that's not all" Tyzuris turned towards Irin, her facial expression telling him quite clearly that he won't like what she had to tell him. "Commander- there- I- I can't get a connection with Shastinasio the capital of Invictus!".

It was the first time Tyzuris had heard her stutter, ever. Not even when the Batarian slavers attacked them, had she shown any kind of discomfort.

"What do you mean?" His clear and authoritative voice asked.

"Well Commander- It's- I mean it's just not there anymore- At all!" Shaking her head as if not believing what her instruments showed her, she continued. "It's like Shastinasio is gone- For that matter. All of civilization one the planet, there isn't even one outbound signal coming from Invictus!".

Commander Tyzuris, 35 years of age had won a few major victories against slavers and pirates, where speechless. But hard Turian military training and discipline, jump started his brain once again.

"So what you are telling me navigator, is that, the Turian patrol has disappeared like the Spirits just picked them up and hid them, and that, Invictus has gone dark?" He watched her nod before answering.

"Yes C- Commander, I can't pick up a- anything at all!" Came the stuttered answer.

Tyzuris mind started running through scenarios on what could have happened, none of them good, before reaching a decision.

"All right, this is what we will do. We have 18 frigates, 6 cruisers and one dreadnaught". Taking a few seconds to scan the holographic display of his fleet and the system, pointing towards the forth planet, around the sun before continuing.

"When we arrive behind Xero I want the frigates to split up into two wolf packs with 8 frigates and one cruiser in each. The cruisers are in charge of their respective packs" Drawing lines on the holograph table at the same time. "I want each pack to go around Xero on opposite sides and move towards Invictus to assess the situation".

Tyzuris turned his head around the bridge, watching his men. "I want the last 2 frigates to FTL back to the relay. In case the worst happen, they can jump away and inform the Hierarchy of what has transpired".

Turning back to the holographic display, Tyzuris couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad had happened "The rest of the cruisers and the _THN Swift retribution _will take a defensive position behind Xero".

"We will launch probes first to get a clearer picture of what's going on. Before we launch the wolf packs".

Tyzuris watched as the crew scrambled to make his orders happen with typical Turian discipline. It took mere minutes to have everything in order.

Commander Tyzuris words were heard throughout the fleet.

"Launch probes".

**END**

AN: I've been busy at work.

Thanks again for all the follows and favorites and reviews, I think I've answered all of them, if I didn't it wasn't by design.


End file.
